Valentines Day
by RPWriters
Summary: Life sucks when you're stuck with your best friend on Valentines Day. Though it looks like things are starting too look up... SasuNaru 3 Shonen ai :D


The day was stuffy. The air was barely stirred by the weak breeze, that was nothing but a whisper through dry leaves.  
Naruto sighed, sprawled out on his couch, tongue lolling from his mouth. The window behind him was splayed wide open, in a rather futile attempt to catch a snippet of said breeze. It wasn't really working. Sasuke wriggled a little where he was sitting, attempting to find a cooler spot on the sofa, and as far away from Naruto as possible. He was quite certain the blonde's entire end of the couch was sopping wet, and it wasn't just from the water he occasionally poured down his front.  
Sasuke shuddered.  
He licked dry lips sullenly, before voicing the one question that had been annoying him all morning.  
" How did I end up getting stuck with _you_ on Valentine's Day?" He asked slowly, the heat making him weary, and drying the words before they hit the air. Naruto gave a grunted response, that could have possibly been something along the lines of ' Because you're gay,' and Sasuke snorted again.  
" At least I have potential girlfriends," He spat back sourly, noting that the weather was doing nothing to improve his mood. Steamingly hot, soupy days never sat well with the Uchiha. He was probably built for a colder climate – preferably Antarctica.  
Naruto managed to stir himself this time, forcing himself from his sprawled position on the couch, to raise a wobbling finger at Sasuke. He was frowning almost lopsidedly – probably drowsy because it was so hot.  
" I got Hinata!" He shot back defiantly, and Sasuke snorted again.  
" I could compare girls with you idiot, but it would be like comparing brain cells. You'd never be able to catch up, Dobe," An almost lazy smirk snuck its way across pale features, and Naruto gave another snort.  
" We're going to the pool," He announced with less gusto than he usually would have. Sasuke didn't complain, either.  
-------------------------------------

When Naruto said 'the pool', he did not mean any pool. He meant the Uchiha mansions own private swimming quarters, designed to train champions. Even the air around the pool seemed cooler – simply due to the proximity of the chilling, watery depths.  
Both boys grinned at each other – stripped to their shorts – and dashed forward, plummeting into the glassy, crystal waters with a rather large splash. ( And in Naruto's case, and uproarious 'Yahhoooo!') The cool water lapped at their skin, and Sasuke could not resist the urge to smile, eyes closed.  
Until chlorine water splashed in his face, stinging his eyes, and making him make a rather undignified sqwuak. Naruto chuckled, and quickly shoved the nozzle of the water gun back into lavishly cool water, and cheeky grin printed across his features.  
He didn't get time to reload and fire – he was tackled beneath the water in a heartbeat, a rather grouchy Sasuke quickly following him.  
Both resurfaced with a gasp of air, Sasuke smirking, and Naruto giving his usual grin.  
" Oioi, Bastarddddd," Naruto chimed, dragging out the syllables. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that meant 'Yes-you-may-continue'.  
" How come I have to spend my Valentine's day with you?"  
Sasuke splashed some water on his idiot of a best friend, before kicking off the bottom, and letting himself float. The sun beat down, and one could practically feel the waves of heat. Sasuke gave a little sigh – he would definitely end up sun burnt. He shot a rather envious glance at Naruto's tanned skin, and wished that his own would turn such a delicious shade.  
He glanced at his hand.  
Will power wasn't getting him anywhere.  
" You're spending Valentine's Day with me because you'd be a loner otherwise, idiot," Sasuke replied lazily, paddling a little to keep himself afloat.  
" You're a jerk, you know that, right?" Naruto growled, before pouncing on the Uchiha, and dragging him back down into the water.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Dripping wet foot prints led across the carpeted floors of the Uchiha House. The corridors were silent, but the marbled walls kept it far cooler than outside.  
Both boys were now sprawled on a rather elegant carpet, which had been obviously lavishly hand threaded by some worker in some other country. Naruto grinned, eyes alight as he mashed his controller blindly, eyes fixed to the screen. Sasuke had a smirk plastered across his still dripping features, languishly sprawled across his couch, dodging every hit Naruto's character made.  
"As if I'd lose to a bastard like you!" He had crowed at the beginning of the three round battle. Now, into the third round, things were definitely looking bad for Naruto.

'_One hit K.O!'_ the game chimed triumphantly, and Naruto very nearly threw his controller at the screen, before turning back to Sasuke with a potent glare.  
" You cheated!" He cried out indignantly, pouting and attempting to look irked at the same time. Sasuke could not help but chuckle at the ridiculous expression, and was pounced on for his efforts. Naruto viciously tickled him, mercilessly attempting to make the Uchiha laugh.  
Sasuke just pushed him off with a snort, growling something that sounded vaguely like, "I'm not ticklish, idiot," and Naruto gave him a potent glare, that retorted with '_everyone is ticklish, Jerk'._  
Sasuke shrugged, and sat back again, ignoring Naruto's indignance when he plopped his feet rather unceremoniously into the blondes lap.  
" You know something, Dobe?" He mumbled, changing the subject with a languid ease.  
" Mmm?" Naruto responded, flopping back as well, enjoying the comfort of the Uchiha's rather grand couch – so soft he felt he was practically sinking into the crème fabric.

" I know why you wasted your Valentine's day here instead of with Sakura," Sasuke mumbled again, propping his head up to glance at his friend. Naruto snorted with a smile, propping his head up too.  
" Yeah Teme? Why?" He asked in a teasing tone, grinning his idiot grin. Sasuke gave a rather predatory smirk, leaning in a little closer.  
Naruto's grin faltered a little, his expression becoming guarded as he looked on in confusion. Sasuke licked his lips near hesitantly, before shooting Naruto a smirk.  
" Because of this," He stated simply, before leaning in and giving Naruto a quick kiss.  
Naruto blinked in confusion, eyes widening – before his grin widened into the same predatory expression Sasuke wore before.  
" Well, this is why you decided to spend it with me," And without hesitation, he launched himself at the Uchiha, slamming their lips together with a rather wild abandon.  
Sasuke decided it was certainly the best Valentine's Day he had ever had.  
And he was pretty sure Naruto agreed, too. 


End file.
